Host clubs new member
by Dtksgirl
Summary: Death the kid is joining the host club. But whats this? Is Tamaki...jealous?
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone!" Tamaki said so he could get the other members attention. "A new boy is comeing to Ouran today so we must give him a special welcome." The twins groaned when he said that. "Why are we giving a boy special treatment?" Hikarou asked. "Because we're not going to be getting new students as often anymore so when we do I want them to feel welcome." Tamaki said with a smile. "Tama-chan I think that's his limo pulling up!" Hunny said as he looked out the window. "Places everyone!" Tamaki cried.

The new boy walked up the steps to the school and saw a note on the door. It said, "Come to music room three for a surprise." Following his maps instructions he walked down the halls, up a few flights of stairs, and down another hall before reaching the designated room. With a sigh he pushed open the large pink doors. "Welcome." he heard multiple people say. He couldn't see who because his vision was clouded with cherry blossoms.

When it finally cleared he saw the sevan boys that made up the host club. All of the members, even though they didn't say it aloud thought the same thing. That he was a very curious looking boy. He was wearing a black tuxedo and dress pants with a skull were the bow would be. He had a skull ring on each hand. His eyes were an interesting golden color. His skin was oddly pale. But not sickly pale, or fearfully pale. But he was deathly pale. But his hair was the most interesting of all.

His hair was jet black with three white stripes going halfway across. "Um.. Are you feeling alright sir? Please sit down here." Tamaki said as he motioned to one of the couches. The boy was quite surprised. "Um I'm feeling fine thank you." he insisted. Before he could say anything else the twins grabbed his black jacket and peeled it off of his shoulders revealing his white dress shirt.

Then Mori walked over to him and scooped him up. The boy let out a startled yelp when the ground suddenly disappeared from under his feet. Mori carried the boy to the couch and gently placed him down. Then Kyoya walked over to him and started taking his blood pressure and asking him questions like if he felt dizzy, light headed, nauseous, or faint. Haring started making tea and Hunny sat next to the boy and tried to give him his Usa-chan.

"P-pardon my French but what the hell are you guys doing?" the boy asked as he unsuccessfully tried to push them away. "Why, you look awfully pale so you must be ill. Don't worry. Kyoya here is a doctor." Tamaki said reassuringly. The boy looked at him for a moment before letting a chuckle escape his lips. "No, no, no. I'm not ill. This is just my natural skin tone. I was born with this skin color."

Everyone looked surprised when he said that. This certainly could not be a natural skin tone for anybody. The boy stood up and looked at the twins. "May I please have my jacket back?" the boys sheepishly gave him his jacket back. As he put it on Tamaki remembered something. "I almost forgot to ask. What is your name?" The boy looked at him and sighed hoping he would be able to handle it.

"My name is Death the kid."


	2. Chapter 2

The boys all stared at Death the kid for a moment before Tamaki let out a nervous laugh and spoke up. "I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong. What did you say your name was?" The boy laughed and said, "My name is Death the kid." Tamaki went pale when he heard that. "However you can call me Kid." Then he proceeded to look aroun the room. "What wonderful symmetry you have in this room. Well done."

They all looked slightly confused. Then Kids eyes became big and sparkly as he set eyes on the Hittachin twins. "Why you are the most symmetrical pair of twins I have ever set eyes on!" Tamaki then cleared his thought to get the boys attention. "Um I was wondering would you care to join the host club? You are so handsome and sure to be a favorite with the girls."

Kid smirked. "I've heard about your host club before. It's quite popular. I'd be happy to join your club." Tamaki cheered and hugged him tight. "Oh by the way if you don't mind me asking, why is your name death the kid?" Tamaki asked. Death the kid smiled at him. "Well you see I am the son of death so it's only right that my name be death the kid." "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What do you mean by the son of death?" Hikarou asked curiously. Kid sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"My father is the grim reaper." Everyone looked at him in astonishment. A grim reaper was joining there host club. Finally Kyoya spoke up. "Well since your joining our club lets see how you are with the ladies. You must be polite, interesting, and humble." Kid nodded. "Now let's practice. Haruhi?" Haruhi walked over to them. Kyoya got out the table they used to practice with. "Now act as though Haruhi were a customer." Kid nodded and walked over to her.

"My, my aren't you pretty. Please sit." Then like a gentleman Kid pulled out the chair for her. She sat down and smiled. "Why thank you." she said. Tamaki and Kyoya watched them as they chatted. "Boys." Tamaki said with a smile. "I think we've got ourselves a new member."


	3. Chapter 3

"Tamaki, when are you going to tell him?" Kyoya asked. Tamaki shrugged. "Im not sure when would be the right time." "We could tell him mi'lord." the twins suggested. "No, i want to wait till he has a girlfriend." Tamaki said. Right now the host club members were debating on when to tell Kid that Haruhi is a girl.

"Come on Tama-chan nothing could go wrong." Hunny chirped as he walked up to Kid. "Hunny no!" Tamaki cried but it was to late. He could see Hunny talking to Kid. He watched as Kids face went from shocked, to amused and then laughing. Then Hunny gleefully skipped back.

"What did he say?" Tamaki asked. "Well he didnt belive me at first so i told him to check." Hunny said, not realizing what it sound like. "So he said he would." Tamakis eyes went wide and he looked over at them. Kid was approching Haruhi and she seemed to be gesturing for him to go ahead as he reached for her pants. Tamaki had seen enogh. He was going to strangle the idiot!

Pushing his way past the other members he ran across the club room and to the table they were sitting at. He grabbed Kids collar and pulled him close. "What do you think your doing you perv?!" Tamaki yelled as Kid tried to pry his hands off. "Senpai stop!" Haruhi demanded. "Not right now Haruhi. I have to teach this jerk a lesson for trying to touch you." he growled.

"But senpai he wasnt trying to touch me like that i swear! He was rwaching into my pocket to get my wallet to check my id card!" Tamaki froze when she said that and he slowly let go of Kid. Kid looked slightly annoyed at him before he proceded to get her id and look. "So Hunny Senpai was right. You are a girl." he said with a slight chuckle.

Then he handed he back her id. She stuck it back in her wallet while Tamaki sat in the emo cornor while the twins laughed at him.

But then Tamaki heard Kid say the one thing he never wanted anyone to say to Haruhi. "You know, i think your kinda cute. Would you go out with me?" "Well..yes, i would love to." 


	4. Chapter 4

Tamaki watched with jelousy as Kid straightened out his new blue blazer so it was perfectly straight. Today they were going to intorduce Kid to the girls and celabrate him being a new member. Normally Tamaki would be extreamlly excited about a new member but not this time. Him being in the host club just ment he could spend more time with his new girlfriend Haruhi.

"You look great Kiddo-kun!" Hunny marveled. Kid beamed. "Why thank you." he said. The host club walked out of the room and to the stairs. Kid was completly calm, not even a bit nervous. Tamaki breathed a heavy sigh before speaking.

"Thank you, all you beutiful ladies that came today. The host club would proudly like to present our newest member of the host club, Death the kid!" He stepped to the side and let Kid step foreward so all the ladies could see him. He waved to them and all the girls either swooned or fainted. Tamaki grimenced slightly. Not only did he steal Haruhi, but now he had more fans then the president himself.

Tamaki eyed Kid slightly. He was so close to him. If he stuck out his elbow, just once and very quickly he would jab Kid in the back and send him tumbling down the stairs and he would make a big fool of himself in front of the girls. It was so tempting, just once was all he needed. So thats exsactily what he did. 


	5. Chapter 5

With one quick movement Tamaki stuck out his elbow and jabbed Kid in the back. Kid let out a slight yelp of surprise as he suddenly lost his footing and fell. The girls gasped and some of them screamed as Kid tumbled down the staires. It seemed like he hit every step on the way down. The host club members gasped and ran down the steps to try and stop his fall before he hit the bottem. When he was close to the ground he instinctivly threw his hands out in front of him to cushion the fall.

That brought something good and yet something bad. If Kid hadnt thrown out his hands then he most likly would have fallen down the next flight of stairs. But there was a bad side. When he threw out his hands one hand landed on the floor that seperated the two seprate floors but the other hit a stair HARD. Kid cried out in pain before rolling to a stop.

The host club managed to catch up to Kid but Tamaki apperently hadnt had enogh with him. As he ran down he pretended to misstep and accedently kick Kid which caused him to roll over and roll down the last flight. "Crap not again!" cried Hikarou. Finally Kid hit the very bottem. "Kiddo-kun!" many girls screamed as they ran to his side.

"Hes knocked out!" one girl cried out. Tamaki bit his lip realising he had gone to far. Espesually when he saw blood on some of the steps. "Kyoya, call up your doctors." Tamaki ordered. Kyoya nodded and pulled out his phone. While he spoke on the phone sending an ambulance over, Mori weaved through the crowd and lifted the unresponsive teen in his arms.

Mori carried the boy to a couch they had in the front room and lied him down there. Haruhi stood watching with tears in her eyes. "Oh Kiddo-kun, please be okay." she begged. Nobody noiced the tall blond who stood there bathed in guilt. Nor did they notice the tall brunette who stood there with an evil smirk on her face and had witnessed the whole thing. 


End file.
